Perfect Plan
by Xeawen
Summary: It starts of mean words. It grows stronger in front of the mirror. And it doesn't bring any good to anyone. Warning: contains an eating disorder. Yukiru.
1. Prologue

A/N: So, a different kind of story from me. Please tell me what you think, okay..? It's just a prologue now, and I don't know when I continue this story. Depends of readers. And as I say in summary, there will be pairing, but in later chapters.

And one more time: this story contains an eating disorder, so if you're not ok with that, then you shouldn't read.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Fruits Basket.

------

"She's so ugly."

"Yeah, I can't understand why she thinks that the Prince could like her. I mean really!"

"Does she even realize how fat she is?"

"I don't think so, otherwise she'd do something..."

"She can't, she probably eats all the time 'cause no one likes her, that's why she's in that condition."

"She has never heard of calories, I suppose..."

"The Prince talks to her just 'cause he thinks she's pathetic."

"Think how horrible it'd be to look like that!"

Tohru heard a girl group behind her defaming and ridiculing her so loudly on purpose that she would hear. Smile faded from her face. Though she understood it was just the annoying, shallow fan club of Prince Yuki, and that they hated her just because she lived in the same house with him, the words hurt. No one had ever said something so negative about her.

She felt something wet running down her cheek and rushed to the bathroom before someone would see her crying. Tears poured from her eyes and she felt they would never stop. Infinitive voices told her the same things all over again and the ogling, disdaining faces kept appearing to her mind. Tohru just sat there on the floor, crying and not caring if there was someone else in the girls' bathroom. The bell rang, but she didn't move.

After few minutes she finally rose up, drying her eyes with her red sleeve and went to the grey sink. The person in the mirror wasn't who Tohru wanted to be. Her eyes were red and puffy, hair messed up and her body... They were right. The Prince Yuki's fan club really was veritably right. She thought she didn't look good at all. Word 'fat' wasn't the right one to describe her, but she thought she could look much better.

When Kyoko had died, Tohru had started to eat more because of her emotions. Food relaxed her a bit, but she didn't think she was binging; just eating little more than normal girl would. Then she moved to Shigure's house and there Tohru cooked every day, so it was more likely that she ate more than she should. She hadn't realized she would eventually gain weight so much.

She opened the tap and washed her face with cold water. _Mom... I miss you. What would you do if you were me? _She thought, squeezing the edge of the sink so hard that her knuckles turned white. Tears had completely stopped coming from her eyes. The last one slowly crept down her chin and dropped to the dirty tile floor.

But Tohru didn't get an answer to her question.

Rest of the day she was silently crying, but Yuki or Kyo didn't notice. She couldn't help thinking what they thought about her. Did they too think that she was fat? Tohru wanted to ask, but didn't have the courage, and after all they wouldn't tell the truth anyway. Yuki was too polite to do that and Kyo would probably just lie, so that she would continue to make good food. Word _ugly _came to her mind and stuck there, almost bringing her into tears every time someone looked at her.

When she got home she ran to the mirror again. _I should lose weight... My stomach and legs are really too big. I look terrible! _Tohru thought and felt her mood lower than ever. The only way was not to eat; she didn't even want to touch the food anymore. But how could she stop eating when there was three other people who watched that she ate?

Sure Tohru had heard about those who threw up after eating and that way lost weight... But Tohru didn't know could she do that. Only way was to try, but she didn't actually want to. _Only if I eat too much_, she promised to herself. She would learn it then, and throw up only when she had to. In the future Tohru would notice that promises aren't always so easy to keep.

Tohru would show those girls that she could be pretty. She was going to be skinny and perfect, like all the other girls. Just like all the other girls. Everything would get better, and no one would call her ugly after she'd become thin. Yes. That was her perfect plan, which ultimate goal was to make her perfect.

------

Review, please!


	2. Easy beginning

_Keep going, keep going_

Tohru ran as fast as she could. She wanted to get rid of her old self, she wanted to achieve something great. Her feet were aching and it felt like something stabbed her ribs so she couldn't breath. Steps stopped.

"Dinner is ready, everyone", she called out. The Sohma family had spent a restful Sunday afternoon eating chocolate and reading sports magazines. Well, Kyo had spent most of the day sitting on the roof doing whatever he does there, and Tohru had been running so fast her feet were still shaking. But at least Yuki and Shigure had relaxed.

Yuki came slowly down the stairs, holding his head. "Don't yell so loudly, I was sleeping. Oh, food!"

"You're such a pig you know", Kyo said and sat on a chair, grabbing a plate for himself.

"Just couldn't take plates for everyone Kyo? You're so selfish."

"Boys, boys. Don't argue. Hey, why there's only three plates? Can't I get any delicious food that my little flower has made?"

Tohru flushed. "No, of course you get Shigure. I just don't feel like eating now, I ate while I was in town." She hadn't told them where she went, so it was almost too easy to lie. Although she knew it was wrong and felt guilty for doing that, but she really didn't want them to know what she was going to achieve. They would see soon enough.

No one said anything, apparently believing what she said. Smile crept to her face as she went upstairs.

As soon as her head hit the wonderfully soft pillow, she blacked out.

---

Waking up was horrible. She could hardly sit up, and when she tried to stand she became so dizzy she had to sit down again. Her head felt like it weighed a ton, and her stomach was completely empty. But it was quite flat compared to yesterday, so it was worth it.

This time she rose slowly and managed to stay up. She hadn't know how much starving hurt, and she had only been fasting for two days.

Something was wrong; the whole house was silent. She was almost late for school, and she wondered why anyone hadn't woke her up.

---

"Look, the fat girl comes. Wonder why Yuki isn't walking with her today..?"

"Maybe he finally saw how ugly she is!"

Same mean girls were talking about her again as she walked past them towards the classroom. Their words hurt, but she got more motivation.

"Umm... Yuki, why didn't you wake me up?" She whispered and sat next to him.

"You weren't up when we went to breakfast, so we assumed you were sick. You looked quite bad yesterday and you didn't even eat anything."

Yuki looked in her eyes with worry. "Is everything okay? I haven't seen you eat for two days."

Tohru's heart started pounding fast. Had she really been so obvious? "Yeah, I'm fine."

Luckily their teacher gave them a warning look, so she couldn't say anything anymore. Tohru's stomach was growling, and for a first time for a while she felt like she maybe was good at something.


End file.
